dndfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
მგოსანი (Bard)
მინი|200px იქნება ის სწავლული, პოეტი თუ მაწანწალა, მგოსანი მაგიას წნავს სიტყვებისა და მუსიკის გამოყენებით, რათა შთააგონოს მოკავშირეებს, სულიერად დასცეს მტრები, მართოს გონებები, შექმნას ილუზიები და ჭრილობებიც კი განკურნოს. მგოსანი სიმღერის, საუბრის და მათში არსებული მაგიის ოსტატია. საჭიროა, თქვენი ქულა 13 ან უფრო მაღალი იყოს, რათა ამ კლასში ან ამ კლასიდან დაიკლასოთ. ;სიცოცხლის ქულები *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი :' 1d8 მგოსნის თითო დონეზე *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 8 + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d8 (ან 5) + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი მგოსნის ყოველ დონეზე პირველის შემდეგ ;გაწაფულობები *'აბჯარი :' აბჯარი *'იარაღები:' იარაღები, , , , *'ინსტრუმენტები :' სასურველი სამი მუსიკალური ინსტრუმენტი *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები :' სიმარჯვე , ქარიზმა *'უნარ-ჩვევები :' აირჩიეთ ნებისმიერი სამი ;აღჭურვილობა *(a) , (b) ან © ნებისმიერი იარაღი *(a) ან (b) *(a) ან (b) ნებისმიერი სხვა მუსიკალური ინსტრუმენტი * აბჯარი და ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ თქვენი კლასისა და წინაისტორიის საწყისი აღჭურვილობის ნაცვლად დაიწყოთ 5d4 x 10 ოქროს მონეტით. ;მგოსნის დონეების ცხრილი შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) გრძნებვები (Cantrips) 1-ლ დონეზე თქვენ იცით სასურველი ორი მგოსნის შელოცვების სიიდან. მგოსნის დამატებითი გრძნებვების შესწავლა უფრო მაღალ დონეებზე შეგიძლიათ, როგორც ეს მგოსნის ცხრილის ნასწავლი გრძნებვების სვეტშია მოცემული: მე-3 გრძნებვას მე-4 დონეზე სწავლობთ, მე-4 გრძნებვას კი — მე-10 დონეზე. შელოცვების სლოტები (Spell Slots) მგოსნის ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია, შელოცვის რამდენი სლოტი გაქვთ თქვენი მგოსნის 1-ლი ან უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვების დასაკასტად. მგოსნის შელოცვის დასაკასტად აუცილებლად უნდა დახარჯოთ შელოცვის დონის ტოლფასი ან მასზე მაღალი შელოცვის სლოტი. დახარჯულ სლოტებს შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. 1-ლი და უფრო მაღალი დონის ნასწავლი შელოცვები თქვენ იცით 1-ლი დონის ოთხი სასურველი შელოცვა მგოსნის შელოცვების სიიდან. მგოსნის ცხრილის სვეტი აჩვენებს, როდის შეგიძლიათ მგოსნის უფრო მეტი სასურველი შელოცვის სწავლა: ამის გაკეთება შეგიძლიათ ყოველ დონეზე, გარდა მე-12, მე-16, მე-19 და მე-20 დონეებისა. თითოეული ასეთი შელოცვა აუცილებლად იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ . გარდა ამისა, როდესაც ამ კლასში ადიხართ დონეზე, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენ მიერ ნასწავლი მგოსნის შელოცვებიდან ერთ-ერთი ჩაანაცვლოთ მგოსნის შელოცვების სიის სხვა შელოცვით, რომელიც ასევე იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ შელოცვის სლოტები. შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) მგოსნის შელოცვებისთვის თქვენი ქარიზმაა . როდესაც შელოცვა შელოცვის უნარს მოითხოვს, საამისოდ თქვენს ქარიზმას გამოიყენებთ. მეტიც, თქვენ სწორედ ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორს იყენებთ, როდესაც თქვენ მიერ დაკასტული მგოსნის შელოცვებისთვის DC-ს ( ) განსაზღვრავთ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შესატევად იყენებთ ამ შელოცვას. შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის DC = 8 + თქვენი + თქვენი შელოცვით შეტევის მოდიფიკატორი = თქვენი + თქვენი რიტუალური კასტვა (Ritual Casting) შეგიძლიათ სახით დაკასტოთ მგოსნის ნებისმიერი შელოცვა, რომელიც იცით და რომლის რიტუალად დაკასტვაც შესაძლებელია. შელოცვის ფოკუსი (Spellcasting Focus) თქვენი მგოსნის შელოცვებისთვის შელოცვის ფოკუსად შეგიძლიათ გამოიყენოთ. მგოსნის ინსპირაცია (Bardic Inspiration) შეგიძლიათ, თქვენს სვლაზე გამოიყენოთ და აირჩიოთ თქვენგან 60 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი თქვენგან განსხვავებული არსება, რომელსაც თქვენი ხმის გაგონება შეუძლია. არსება იღებს მგოსნის ინსპირაციის ერთ კამათელს, d6-ს. შემდეგი 10 წუთის განმავლობაში ერთხელ არსებას შეუძლია, გააგოროს ეს კამათელი და გაგორებული რიცხვი დაუმატოს მის მიერ განხორციელებულ ერთ , ან . არსებას შეუძლია, მოიცადოს და ჯერ გააგოროს d20, სანამ გადაწყვეტდეს, გამოიყენოს თუ არა მგოსნის ინსპირაციის კამათელი, მაგრამ მან ეს გადაწყვეტილება მანამ უნდა მიიღოს, სანამ DM იტყვის, წარმატებული იყო თუ არა გაგორება. მგოსნის ინსპირაციის კამათელი გაგორების შემდეგ იკარგება. არსებას ერთდროულად მგოსნის მხოლოდ ერთი ინსპირაციის ქონა შეუძლია. ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენება შეგიძლიათ თქვენი ტოლი რაოდენობით (მინიმუმ ერთხელ). დახარჯულ გამოყენებებს აღიდგენთ დასრულების შემდეგ. თქვენი მგოსნის ინსპირაციის კამათელი იცვლება, როდესაც ამ კლასში განსაზღვრულ დონეებს მიაღწევთ. კამათელი d8 ხდება მე-5 დონეზე, d10 — მე-10 დონეზე და d12 — მე-15 დონეზე. Jack of All Trades მე-2 დონიდან შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი გაწაფულობის ბონუსის ნახევარი დაუმატოთ (ნაკლებობით დამრგვალებული) ნებისმიერ , რომელიც უკვე არ მოიცავს თქვენი გაწაფულობის ბონუსს. დასვენების სიმღერა (Song of Rest) მე-2 დონიდან დაწყებული, თუკი თქვენ ან ნებისმიერი კეთილგანწყობილი არსება, რომელსაც შეუძლია თქვენი პერფორმანსის მოსმენა, იღებს შემდეგ დახარჯვის გზით, ამ არსებათაგან თითოეული დამატებით 1d6 სიცოცხლის ქულას იღებს. დამატებითი სიცოცხლის ქულების რაოდენობა იზრდება ამ კლასში დონეების მიღებასთან ერთად: ის 1d8 ხდება მე-9 დონეზე, 1d10 — მე-13 დონეზე და 1d12 — მე-17 დონეზე. მგოსნის კოლეჯი (Bard College) მე-3 დონეზე თქვენ მგოსნის სასურველი კოლეჯის გაუმჯობესებულ ტექნიკებს უღრმავდებით. არჩევანი მახასიათებელს გაძლევთ მე-3 დონეზე, აგრეთვე მე-6 და მე-14 დონეებზე. *College of Glamour *College of Lore *College of Swords *College of Valor *College of Whispers ოსტატობა (Expertise) მე-3 დონეზე თქვენ ირჩევთ ორ უნარ-ჩვევას , რომელშიც გაწაფული ხართ. არჩეული გაწაფულობების გამოყენებით შესრულებული ნებისმიერი თქვენი გაწაფულობის ბონუსი ორმაგდება. მე-10 დონეზე კიდევ ორი სხვა1 გაწაფულობის არჩევა შეგიძლიათ ამ უპირატესობის მისაღებად. 1: უკვე დაოსტატებულ გაწაფულობაში კვლავ დაოსტატება არ შეგიძლიათ. წესი ამბობს: ზოგჯერ თქვენი გაწაფულობის ბონუსი შეიძლება გამრავლდეს ან გაიყოს (მაგალითად, გაორმაგდეს ან განახევრდეს) დამატებამდე. მაგალითად, მგოსნის ოსტატობის მახასიათებელი აორმაგებს გაწაფულობის ბონუსს განსაზღვრული უნარების შემოწმებებისთვის. თუკი გარემოებებიდან გამომდინარე თქვენი გაწაფულობის ბონუსი ერთსა და იმავე გაგორებას ორჯერ მიესადაგება, თქვენ მაინც ერთხელ უმატებთ მას და მისი გაყოფა-გამრავლებაც მხოლოდ ერთხელ ხდება. უნარების ქულების ზრდა (Ability Score Increase) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის ქულა გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის ქულას 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. ინსპირაციის წყარო (Font of Inspiration) მე-5 დონიდან თქვენ დახარჯულ მცდელობებს იბრუნებთ და დასვენებების შემდეგ. უკუნუსხვა (Countercharm) მე-6 დონეზე თქვენ სახით შეგიძლიათ დაიწყოთ პერფორმანსი, რომელიც გაგრძელდება თქვენი შემდეგი სვლის ბოლომდე. ამ დროის განმავლობაში თქვენ და თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი მეგობრულად განწყობილი არსებები შეშინებისა და მონუსხვის წინააღმდეგ ახორციელებთ . არსებას ამ უპირატესობის მისაღებად აუცილებლად უნდა ესმოდეს თქვენი. პერფორმანსი უფრო ადრე მთავრდება, თუკი თქვენ არაქმედუნარიანი ან გახდებით, ან თუკი სურვილისამებრ შეწყვეტთ პერფორმანსს (მოქმედება არ არის საჭირო). მაგიური საიდუმლოებანი (Magical Secrets) მე-10 დონეზე აირჩიეთ ორი შელოცვა ნებისმიერი კლასიდან, მათ შორის ამ კლასიდანაც. არჩეული შელოცვა აუცილებლად ან იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ შელოცვის სლოტები, როგორც ეს ზემოთაა ნაჩვენები მგოსნის ცხრილში. არჩეული შელოცვები თქვენთვის მგოსნის შელოცვებად მიიჩნევა და გაითვალისწინება მგოსნის ცხრილის „ნასწავლი შელოცვების“ რაოდენობაში. თქვენ დამატებით ორ შელოცვას სწავლობთ ნებისმიერი კლასიდან მე-14 დონეზე, აგრეთვე კვლავ მე-18 დონეზე. აღმატებული ინსპირაცია (Superior Inspiration) მე-20 დონეზე, როდესაც ინიციატივას გააგორებთ და არ გექნებათ დარჩენილი , თქვენ ერთ გამოყენებას აღიდგენთ. College of Glamour (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) The College of Glamour is the home of bards who mastered their craft in the vibrant realm of the Feywild or under the tutelage of someone who dwelled there. Tutored by satyrs, eladrin, and other fey, these bards learn to use their magic to delight and captivate others. The bards of this college are regarded with a mixture of awe and fear. Their performances are the stuff of legend. These bards are so eloquent that a speech or song that one of them performs can cause captors to release the bard unharmed and can lull a furious dragon into complacency. The same magic that allows them to quell beasts can also bend minds. Villainous bards of this college can leech off a community for weeks, abusing their magic to turn their hosts into thralls. Heroic bards of this college instead use this power to gladden the downtrodden and undermine oppressors. Mantle of Inspiration At 3rd level, as a bonus action, you can expend one use of your Bardic Inspiration to grant yourself a wondrous appearance. When you do so, choose a number of creatures you can see and that can see you within 60 feet of you, up to a number equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of one). Each of them gains 5 temporary hit points. When a creature gains these temporary hit points, it can immediately use its reaction to move up to its speed, without provoking opportunity attacks. The number of temporary hit points increases when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing to 8 at 5th level, 11 at 10th level, and 14 at 15th level. Enthralling Performance Starting at 3rd level, if you perform for at least 1 minute, you can attempt to inspire wonder in your audience. At the end of the performance, choose a number of humanoids within 60 feet of you who watched and listened to all of it, up to a number equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of one). Each target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be charmed by you. While charmed in this way, the target idolizes you, it speaks glowingly of you to anyone who talks to it, and it hinders anyone who opposes you, although it avoids violence unless it was already inclined to fight on your behalf. This effect ends on a target after 1 hour, if it takes any damage, if you attack it, or if it witnesses you attacking or damaging any of its allies. If a target succeeds on its saving throw, the target has no hint that you tried to charm it. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Mantle of Majesty At 6th level, as a bonus action, you cast Command, without expending a spell slot, and you take on an appearance of unearthly beauty for 1 minute or until your concentration ends (as if you were concentrating on a spell). During this time, you can cast Command as a bonus action on each of your turns, without expending a spell slot. Any creature charmed by you automatically fails its saving throw against the Command you cast with this feature. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Unbreakable Majesty At 14th level, as a bonus action, you can assume a magically majestic presence for 1 minute or until you are incapacitated. For the duration, whenever any creature tries to attack you for the first time on a turn, the attacker must make a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failed save, it can't attack you on this turn, and it must choose a new target for its attack or the attack is wasted. On a successful save, it can attack you on this turn, but it has disadvantage on any saving throw it makes against your spells on your next turn. Once you assume this majestic presence, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. College of Lore Bards of the College of Lore know something about most things, collecting bits of knowledge from sources as diverse as scholarly tomes and peasant tales. Whether singing folk ballads in taverns or elaborate compositions in royal courts, these bards use their gifts to hold audiences spellbound. When the applause dies down, the audience members might find themselves questioning everything they held to be true, from their faith in the priesthood of the local temple to their loyalty to the king. The loyalty of these bards lies in the pursuit of beauty and truth, not in fealty to a monarch or following the tenets of a deity. A noble who keeps such a bard as a herald or advisor knows that the bard would rather be honest than politic. The college's members gather in libraries and sometimes in actual colleges, complete with classrooms and dormitories, to share their lore with one another. They also meet at festivals or affairs of state, where they can expose corruption, unravel lies, and poke fun at self-important figures of authority. Bonus Proficiencies At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with three skills of your choice. Cutting Words Also at 3rd level, when a creature that you can see within 60 feet of you makes an attack roll, an ability check, or a damage roll, you can use your reaction to expend one of your uses of Bardic Inspiration, rolling a Bardic Inspiration die and subtracting the number rolled from the creature's roll. You can choose to use this feature after the creature makes its roll, but before the DM determines whether the attack roll or ability check succeeds or fails, or before the creature deals its damage. The creature is immune if it can't hear you or if it's immune to being charmed. Additional Magical Secrets At 6th level, you learn two spells of your choice from any classes. A spell you choose must be of a level you can cast, as shown on the Bard table, or a cantrip. The chosen spells count as bard spells for you but don't count against the number of bard spells you know. Peerless Skill Starting at 14th level, when you make an ability check, you can expend one use of Bardic Inspiration. Roll a Bardic Inspiration die and add the number rolled to your ability check. You can choose to do so after you roll the die for the ability check, but before the GM tells you whether you succeed or fail. College of Swords (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Bards of the College of Swords are called blades, and they entertain through daring feats of weapon prowess. Blades perform stunts such as sword swallowing, knife throwing and juggling, and mock combats. Though they use their weapons to entertain, they are also highly trained and skilled warriors in their own right. Their talent with weapons inspires many blades to lead double lives. One blade might use a circus troupe as cover for nefarious deeds such as assassination, robbery, and blackmail. Other blades strike at the wicked, bringing justice to bear against the cruel and powerful. Most troupes are happy to accept a blade’s talent for the excitement it adds to a performance, but few entertainers fully trust a blade in their ranks. Blades who abandon their lives as entertainers have often run into trouble that makes maintaining their secret activities impossible. A blade caught stealing or engaging in vigilante justice is too great a liability for most troupes. With their weapon skills and magic, these blades either take up work as enforcers for thieves’ guilds or strike out on their own as adventurers. Bonus Proficiencies At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with medium armor and the scimitar. If you're proficient with a simple or martial melee weapon, you can use it as a spellcasting focus for your bard spells. Fighting Style At 3rd level, choose one of the following options. You can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if something in the game lets you choose again. *'Dueling:' When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. *'Two-Weapon Fighting:' When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Blade Flourish At 3rd level, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn, your walking speed increases by 10 feet until the end of the turn, and if a weapon attack that you make as part of this action hits a creature, you can use one of the following Blade Flourish options of your choice. You can use only one Blade Flourish option per turn. *'Defensive Flourish:' You can expend one use of your Bardic Inspiration to cause the weapon to deal extra damage to the target you hit. The damage equals the number you roll on the Bardic Inspiration die. You also add the number rolled to your AC until the start of your next turn. *'Slashing Flourish:' You can expend one use of your Bardic Inspiration to cause the weapon to deal extra damage to the target you hit and to any other creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you. The damage equals the number you roll on the Bardic Inspiration die. *'Mobile Flourish:' You can expend one use of your Bardic Inspiration to cause the weapon to deal extra damage to the target you hit. The damage equals the number you roll on the Bardic Inspiration die. You can also push the target up to 5 feet away from you, plus a number of feet equal to the number you roll on that die. You can then immediately use your reaction to move up to your walking speed to an unoccupied space within 5 feet of the target. Extra Attack Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Master's Flourish Starting at 14th level, whenever you use a Blade Flourish option, you can roll a d6 and use it instead of expending a Bardic Inspiration die. College of Valor Bards of the College of Valor are daring skalds whose tales keep alive the memory of the great heroes of the past, and thereby inspire a new generation of heroes. These bards gather in mead halls or around great bonfires to sing the deeds of the mighty, both past and present. They travel the land to witness great events firsthand and to ensure that the memory of those events doesn't pass from the world. With their songs, they inspire others to reach the same heights of accomplishment as the heroes of old. Bonus Proficiencies At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with medium armor, shields, and martial weapons. Combat Inspiration Also at 3rd level, a creature that has a Bardic Inspiration die from you can roll that die and add the number rolled to a weapon damage roll it just made. Alternatively, when an attack roll is made against the creature, it can use its reaction to roll the Bardic Inspiration die and add the number rolled to its AC against that attack, after seeing the roll but before knowing whether it hits or misses. Extra Attack Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Battle Magic At 14th level, when you use your action to a cast a bard spell, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. College of Whispers (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Most folk are happy to welcome a bard into their midst. Bards of the College of Whispers use this to their advantage. They appear to be like any other bard, sharing news, singing songs, and telling tales to the audiences they gather. In truth, the College of Whispers teaches its students that they are wolves among sheep. These bards use their knowledge and magic to uncover secrets and turn them against others through extortion and threats. Many other bards hate the College of Whispers, viewing it as a parasite that uses the bards’ reputation to acquire wealth and power. For this reason, these bards rarely reveal their true nature unless they must. They typically claim to follow some other college, or keep their true nature secret in order to better infiltrate and exploit royal courts and other settings of power. Psychic Blades At 3rd level, when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one use of your Bardic Inspiration to deal an extra 2d6 psychic damage to that target. You can do so only once per round on your turn. The psychic damage increases when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing to 3d6 at 5th level, 5d6 at 10th level, and 8d6 at 15th level. Words of Terror At 3rd level, if you speak to a humanoid alone for at least 1 minute, you can attempt to seed paranoia in its mind. At the end of the conversation, the target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened of you or another creature of your choice. The target is frightened in this way for 1 hour, until it is attacked or damaged, or until it witnesses its allies being attacked or damaged. If the target succeeds on its saving throw, the target has no hint that you tried to frighten it. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Mantle of Whispers At 6th level, when a humanoid dies within 30 feet of you, you can magically capture its shadow using your reaction. You retain this shadow until you use it or you finish a long rest. You can use the shadow as an action. When you do so, it vanishes, magically transforming into a disguise that appears on you. You now look like the dead person, but healthy and alive. This disguise lasts for 1 hour or until you end it as a bonus action. While you're in the disguise, you gain access to all information that the humanoid would freely share with a casual acquaintance. Such information includes general details on its background and personal life, but doesn't include secrets. The information is enough that you can pass yourself off as the person by drawing on its memories. Another creature can see through this disguise by succeeding on a Wisdom (Insight) check contested by your Charisma (Deception) check. You gain a +5 bonus to your check. Once you capture a shadow with this feature, you can't capture another one with it until you finish a short or long rest. Shadow Lore At 14th level, as an action, you magically whisper a phrase that only one creature of your choice within 30 feet of you can hear. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC. It automatically succeeds if it doesn't share a language with you or if it can't hear you. On a successful saving throw, your whisper sounds like unintelligible mumbling and has no effect. On a failed saving throw, the target is charmed by you for the next 8 hours or until you or your allies attack it, damage it, or force it to make a saving throw. It interprets the whispers as a description of its most mortifying secret. You gain no knowledge of this secret, but the target is convinced you know it. The charmed creature obeys your commands for fear that you will reveal its secret. It won't risk its life for you or fight for you, unless it was already inclined to do so. It grants you favors and gifts it would offer to a close friend. When the effect ends, the creature has no understanding of why it held you in such fear. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. კატეგორია:კლასები